Cooking School
When Charles becomes your patron, you can enter into his Cooking School and develop dishes for VIP patrons. Before Chefs start making their dishes, he'll give out three questions depending on your fondness level with him. Questions Fondness level 1-3: * There are basically 2 types of pasta noodles: dry and 'OO': Fresh Pasta * What's the trick to easily peel tomatoes?: Blanch lightly in hot water * What vegetable does the word "Pomodoro" refer to?: Tomato * What is put into the occasionally-seen black pasta?: Squid Ink * How do you say "squid" in Italian?: Calamari * What's my name?: Charles * What do you mix with tomato sauce to make rosé sauce?: Cream sauce * What's the most important process of making dry pasta?: Drying * When boiling pasta, how do you keep the noodles' elasticity?: Quickly shake and scoop them out. * What do you call the first extracted oil from freshly harvested olives?: Extra Virgin Olive Oil * What ingredient do people from the Sicily region use often?: Fish * I love?: Pasta * Did people in the Middle Ages use their hands to eat pasta?: Yes * Is it illegal to put artificial chemicals in pasta?: Yes * What’s the mold that is used for making pasta called?: Dice * Was pasta originally a food of the aristocracy?: No * What’s the most important thing when making pasta sauce?: Freshness of Ingredients * Which of the following is a spaghetti using sauce made with ground beef as its main ingredient?: Bolognese Spaghetti Fondness level 4-6: * How do you prepare mussels for mussel pasta?: Remove the beards and use them as whole * What do you call a type of stuffed pasta in shape of candy?: Caramelle * What's the name of the Italian rice dish made by frying rice in butter or olive oil?: Risotto * What must you include when making Spaghetti Aglio e Olio?: Garlic * What is the main ingredient that characterizes Spaghetti alle Vongole?: Clam * What's the name of the pasta in the shape of an ear?: Orecchiette * What are Korean pickles called?: Kimchi * Is there only one type of olive oil?: No * What process must you go through when making dried tomatoes?: Drying * What word refers to pasta that have been cooked to be firm to bite?: Al Dente * What do you call the pasta that is made in the form of a wide plank?: Lasagna * Is there a type of spaghetti which is eaten cold?: Yes * What type of pasta is hollow and appropriate for enjoying the flavor of the sauce?: Penne * What type of sauce is commonly used when making lasagna: Ragu Sauce * What's the name of the pasta dish with a spicy flavor?: Penne all'Arrabbiata * What's the name of a traditional Italian sausage?: Salsiccia * What ingredients is not used when making basil pesto sauce?: Tomato * When making anchovies, what do you do with the guts?: Remove them together with the head * What must you include when making Spaghetti Aglio e Olio?: Garlic * When making yellow fresh pasta, what ingredient is used?: Egg * What procedure must you go through when preparing shellfish?: Soak them in salt water * Where do olives originate from?: Turkey * What is the name of the spice that brings out a yellowish color and a unique scent?: Saffron * What's the name of the pasta in the shape of an ear?: Orecchiette * What's the last thing you put on top when making cheese oven spaghetti?: Mozzarella Cheese * What type of cheese smells bad for tastes good?: Gorgonzola Cheese * Fresh Pasta with salmon tastes great but how is the conservation?: Not Good * The word "Aglio" means garlic.: Yes * What color is balsamic vinegar?: Black * What is the main ingredient that characterizes Spaghetti alle Vongole?: Clam